The Perfect Couple
by Mrs.Unknown99
Summary: This story will be discontinued until my laptop gets fixed. As soon as i get my laptop back i promise the chapters from now on will be longer!


_" i've puted the kimono on your bed, dear, now go and change" an old woman said as her granddaughter did as told._

_"ok, grandmother" the girl no older than 9 years said as she walked up the wooden stairs._

_As she walked the stairs made some weird sounds, it was true the house was quite old._

_She opened her paper sliding door and walked in._

_She looked at her bed and just like her grandmother said, there was the kimono, her favorite one at that._

_The kimono was'nt that special just an old black kimono with red cherry blossom printed on the end of it._

_The little girl putted on her beloved mother (who passed away when she was born) necklace, it was very weird, it had a dragon and a snaked surrounding a sword._

_The little girl always liked weird looking things._

_She never liked light colors like pink or yellow, her favorite ones were the black, crimson and white._

_But she mostly weared black._

_Her whole family were dark and misterious just like she was, they never speak unless it's necesary, they were polite and kind._

_"Sakura, dear, some down stairs" her grandmother said as sakura walked down stairs._

_"come and sit" she said._

_Sakura sat on the sofa._

_" Sakura i just receive a mail that we have to pay the house or else we get kicked out as they put it" Her grandmother Midori said._

_"very well i understand and to gain the money you must work am i not right?" sakura asked._

_"hai you are right, we are moving to New York, it's not our style but we have to get used to it" midori said as she and sakura sighed._

_"i'll my pack my things" sakura said as she went up stairs._

_She had packed everything on her room, wich was'nt much._

_She once again walked down the stairs and told Midori she would say good-bye to her only friend._

_Sakura walked by the dirt road that led to a beautiful old mansion._

_The wind made some leafes of the trees fall off and fly away._

_Knock knock knock_

_Footstep were heard as sakura waited outside._

_The door opened reavealing Emishi, her friend's Mother._

_"ohh sakura come in dear, sasori is upstairs" Sakura nodded and walked upstairs to sasori's room._

_"come in sakura-san" she heard him say._

_"hello sasori-san" she said as she sat on his bed and watched him turn around with a puppet on his hand._

_"that's a beautiful puppet sasori" she smiled, one of her rare smiles._

_"thank you sakura, i think that you are the only person who acknowledges the true beauty of my puppets" sasori said and smiled._

_"sakura i've got a question, what is your opinion on art" sasori said._

_"well, art is long lasting, it's like When an artist creates a painting it is not to make a picture; (a picture is just the final result) the purpose is to create a __**feeling or mood**__. Usually more than an ordinary moment in life, usually stirring some kind of emotion that the artist feels and hopefully the viewer will feel. This is the purpose and beauty of Art" sakura said as sasori looked at her shocked._

_"i'm glad that someone thinks just like me" sasori said._

_"sasori there is something i must tell you" sakura said as sasori looked at her curiosity written all over his face._

_"i'm moving to . . .New York" she said sadly._

_"ah sou ka ( i see) there is no need to be sad, i in just few weeks am moving there too i planned to tell you but since you came all the way here" sasori said as sakura smiled happily._

_"i'm glad that i will not leave you all alone sasori" sakura said._

_"i cannot leave without such a beautiful person like you sakura" sasori said as sakura turned pink._

_"thank you sasori" sakura said as she moved some crimson hair behind her ear._

_"well it's the thruth" sasori said.Sakura smiled._

_"sasori, when is the day you are moving?" sakura said_

_"27" he simply said._

_"i'm moving tomorrow, so that means it's 5 days until you mover there" sakura said as she smiled._

_She was smiling to much it was not her style but she only smiled for sasori and her grandmother Midori._

_"i should get going sasori, i don't wan't to bother you any longer" sakura said._

_"you don't bother me, i actually love your company" sasori said._

_"thanks but i must go, i have to wake up early tomorrow" sakura said._

_"oh ok then" sasori said as he walked sakura to the door of his house._

_"good-bye sasori-san" sakura said as she walked away._

_--End of Flashback--_

So here i am now walking on my way to my quite loud and how to put it oh yes annoying school.

Sakura sighed, she was 13, and had matured amazingly.

People thought of her as mute and/or shy.

She just din't speak to much, it was in the Haruno's blood.

She reached sasori's house wich was 5 house away.

"good-morning sakura" he said as he stuffed his hands on his front pockets, he still created puppets.

"good-morning sasori" she said.

Her uniform consisted of: a black school shirt, a black shirt that went to her mid thigh, some black socking that reached her lowed thigh , and some tsunade shoes, two wrist band on each of her wrists, a black choker and her mothers necklace.

Sasori weared : A white button up shirt and black pants, some black shoes and a cloak with red clouds that he had made.

Sakura had wanted one also so he was working on making another one.

They soon reached school.

Noisy and annoying fangirls attacked sasori.

Sakura dragged him away form the croud.

"that stupid-gothic girl thinks she is all that!!!" a blond said.

"she is soo stupid and a freak" another said.

Sakura turned to look at them and shook her head.

"what are you staring at ?!!" a girl said.

"nothing i'm just ashamed of you, i mean you say that i'm stupid and a freak, but right now the real stupid freaks are you girls, i mean get a life and stop bothering guys who you think that are hot" sakura said as the Fangirls looked at her then at the ground.

'she's right' they all thought except two girs named ino and karin.

Sakura walked away with sasori.

They walked into their 1st class wich was social study.

Their teacher Kakashi walked in.

The class finished and sakura and sasori walked out.

Sasori looked at sakura who was thinking about something.

'she looks beautiful, her beauty rivals the one of a goddess...wait what im i saying' he though.

**'you love her that's whats wrong'** his long lost inner self said.

'i thought you were gone' sasori said

**"nope"**his inner said and walked away.

He sighed and went to their next class, it surprised him, all his classes were with his sakura.

Music.

He did like music but not as much as he loved art.

They walked into the classroom , they sat on the back.

Soon the teacher who was a woman with wavy black hair walked in.

"good-morning class, today we are going to. . ." the teacher whose name was Kurenai said.

Sasori din't seem to put much attention into what she was saying.

He was staring at a drawing sakura was drawing.

It was a cherry blossom tree , with what seemed to be a girl and guy sitting under it.

"now the partners are:" kurenai began saying names.

"naruto and hinata"

"tobi and deidara"

"ino and chouji"

"sasuke and Juugo"

"sasori and sakura"

"karin and suigetsu"

And so on.

Sasori was kind of confused, he was lost.

That's when a hand waved in front of him.

"sasori are you ok? you seem to be distracted by something" sakura said as sasori shook his head.

"umm why are we partners?" sasori said confused.

"were'nt you putting attention? well anyways we have to make a song both of us" sakura said.

"ohh" sasori said as sakura smiled.

The school bell ringed meaning it was lunch time.

Sakura and Sasori standed up and walked out and entered the cafeteria wich was full od students.

They seemed to be in clicks or something like that.

There were, Girly-girls, skaters, emo/goths, bullies, nerds, hippies, a group of singers, cheerleaders, soccer players, a the popular and hot guys of the school, etc.

"Hey you two!!!" a blond guy with icy blue eyes said.

Sasori and sakura walked with their food.

"im Deidara, that is tobi--waves--, itachi--hned--, kisame-grins-, hidan--curses--, kakuzu-to busy counting money, Pein --nodds-- and konan --fucks yes another girl in the gang--" Deidara introduce the gang to sasori and sakura.

"I'm sakura and This is Sasori" Sakura said and sasori nodded.

"would you like to join akatsuki?" pein asked.

Sakura looked at sasori and he nodded.

"ok" sakura said as she sat with sasori.

They got to know each other.

That's until a group of boys came to sakura.

"hey babe wanna go somewhere and have some fun?" Some dude asked,

". . ." sakura din;t even look at him.

"hey im talking to you!!" the guy said.

"sasori did you hear something?" sakura asked.

"nope nothing at all" he said and all of the akastuki members smirked.

"bitch" the guy said as sasori standed up angry.

"apologize to the lady" sasori said.

"you can't make me" the guy said.

Sasori sent a death glare that made the guy wet his pants.

"i will not repeat myself" sasori said.

"i-im sorry" the guy said and walked away.

Sakura smiled at sasori.

"hehe nice one sasori" deidara said and smiled.

Sasori smirked.

The school soon ended.

Sakura and sasori were walking to their houses.

"ne sasori-kun what shall we name the song we are gonna write?" sakura asked,

"hmm i don't know'' sasori said as sakura's necklace broke.

"Ohh no it's broken!!!" sakura said sad.

"don't worry i can fix it" sasori said as he took out a chain.

"thanks" sakura said and pecked his cheek, he turned pink and sakura laughed.

Her laugh was like music to his ears.

"now about the music i think we can call it broken and i think i know some of the lyrics." sasori said and he smirked.

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))O(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((O)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))O((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((O)))))))))))))))**

**Hello, this is my 1st sasori x sakura fic so go easy on me.**

**Review!!!!**

**Next chapter.**

**Amazing song**


End file.
